Annabeth's Escape
by athena grl
Summary: This is about when Annabeth first met Thalia and Luke to when they get to Camp Half-Blood. PLEASE read it! Also...review? Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a new story, it will most likely be pretty short, but if you read this then PLEASE REVIEW!

Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm seven years old. I live in my house with my daddy and my step-mom. My step-mom hates me, and my daddy tries to ignore me. I have two step-brothers, but they're too little to do anything. I hate my life right now. Monsters come almost every day to my house and try to kill me and my family. But at the moment I was sitting on my bed, trying to read a book. I wasn't able to, of course. The doctor said that I was dyslexic, which meant that I couldn't read. I think the name of the book was aiFyr Tlase. That didn't make any sense to me, but apparently it made sense to everybody else in the world. I sighed, stomping my foot on the ground. I heard dad yell from downstairs;

"Annabeth, stop it! You're too old for temper tantrums!" Then my step-brothers crawled in my room. They might not have been old enough to play games with me, but they were old enough to know when I was in trouble and how to annoy me. Bobby stuck his tongue out at me while Mathew started singing

"Ha-ha, ha-ha!" Over and over again. I plugged my ears and looked out my window, but I could still hear Mathew bugging me. I walked over to them and shoved them until they got out. Then I slammed the door in their faces. I could hear the boys go downstairs, yelling something about how mean Annabeth was. A minute later, daddy and my step-mom came into my bedroom.

"Annabeth, we know you can behave better than this." My step-mom started. "Annabeth, you know better." my dad added. They gave me a boring speech, then left the room. My dad paused at the doorway and picked up my book that i had thrown at the door.

"Annabeth, you should be treating your fairy tale book better. Now, where did I put my ring..." and left the room.

For the rest of the week, my dad only said goodnight to me, but that was all. On Saturday night I lay in my bed, long after everyone else had fallen asleep. I was thinking about how unfair life was, with Bobby and Mathew picking on me, my dad ignoring me unless I did something to my brothers. And my step-mom. I couldn't handle it any longer. I silently slid the window open, and crawled out. I jumped down onto the grass and ran into the forest. For a moment, panic seized me. What was I doing? I was only 7, and monsters kept coming after me. But then I pushed it away. I was Annabeth Chase, and Annabeth Chase did NOT get scared. So I kept running.

* * *

I was hiding in a can, probably a trash can, but I didn't care. I could hear somebody-or some_thing_ sneaking up. Earlier, I had found a huge hammer that had killed quite a few monsters, so I figured that I could beat whatever this was. I crouched lower ready to pounce, when lid suddenly disappeared. I launched myself at whoever this was, swinging my hammer at its head. It caught my wrist and my hammer got hit out of my hands. I started crying.

"No more monsters! Go away!"

The person holding me said

"It's okay!" He was barely able to hold me. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her." The other person tapped a shield and it shrank down into a bracelet. Immediately I felt less scared, and continued struggling. The person looked at me.

"Hey, it's all right, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke. I looked at them suspiciously.

"Monsters!" He shook his head.

"No, but we know all about monsters. We fight them too." Slowly, I stopped kicking him. I stared him in the eye.

"You're like me?" I stared at them suspiciously

"Yeah," said Luke, "We're...well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"

"My family hates me." I said, "They don't want me. I ran away." Thalia and Luke glanced at each other, and I knew that they had went through the same thing. Thalia turned to me.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Annabeth." Luke grinned at me.

"Nice name. I tell you what, Annabeth-you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you." My eyes widened in surprise. Here was a person that I had just tried to kill and he was calling me a really good fighter?

"Oh, yeah." He took his knife and turned it, putting the handle in front of me. "How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon? Works a lot better than a hammer. I smiled and grabbed it. It felt comfortable in my hand. "Knives are only for the quickest and bravest fighters, they don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemies armour. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever." I stared at him, I loved him already!

"I am!" Thalia grinned.

"We'd better get going, Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James River. We'll get you some clothes and food." I liked them, but I was still suspicious.

"You're…you're not going to take me back to my family? Promise?" Luke put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're part of _our_ family now. And I promise that I won't let anything hurt you. I'm _not_ going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?" I giggled happily.

"Deal!"

"Now, come on," Thalia said. "We can't stay put for long! Luke grabbed one of my hands and together we turned from the alley and ran into the woods.

* * *

Over the next few weeks we fought more monsters than was countable. At themoment, we were fighting one right now. It was disgusting, all green and scaly. I didn't know what it was, and apparently Luke and Thalia didn't, either.

"DUCK!" Yelled Luke. Me and Thalia both dove for the ground and the monster's claws swiped the air where we had been standing a moment earlier. I was fine, but while we had dived Thalia's head hit the ground a bit, and she was dazed. Luke yelled at us again.

"ROLL OVER!" i rolled away from Thalia, but she was still dazed and didn't move in time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed as the monster's teeth started biting her leg. I couldn't stand to see Thalia in so much pain, so I jumped on the monster and drove my knife into its body. I screeched, and stopped paying attention to Thalia and stared at me with its piercing red eyes. I was frozen in fear. I tried to take a step back, but I fell. The monster reared up, about to drop on me, when it fell to the ground, limp. Luke stood beside it, His knife covered in monster guts. We all stared at the monster while it slowly disintegrated before our eyes. Luke turned to Thalia.

"Can you stand?" She tried to get up, and then fell.

"No. Is there anywhere close that we could go for help?" Luke grimaced, but he told Thalia that there was a place, but he didn't want to go there. I begged him to; I knew that if Thalia didn't get help soon then she wouldn't be able to move her leg at all. It could get infected, the bite might not be able to close up, anything could happen. Eventually he agreed, but didn't look happy. He looked at a compass, then helped Thalia walk, and together we walked east. What I didn't know at the time was that he was taking us to his old house, the one that he swore he would never go back to.

So there's a story for you people who want to read something like this! I will continue, I just realized that it will take more than 1 or 2 chapters to write this. So I'll update more or less every time 2 people review, bye! (And review! :P)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Thank you PerseusSlayerOfMedusa and TeamPiper for reviewing! I'll probably try to update this story every 3 or 4 reviews, depending on how busy I am and how fast people review. So, here's the story!

I walked through the forest, with Thalia and Luke. Up ahead I could see a clearing, with a big white house, but it was so far away that I couldn't see it clearly. It just looked like a speck in the distance.

"Luke, you know I'm able to walk." Thalia grumbled. Luke smiled sheepishly and loosened his grip on her shoulder. I was staring at the ground, not really looking for anything when I saw…something. I stopped.

"Annabeth, what are you doing? We're almost there." Luke and Thalia were looking at me, but what I saw made me nervous.

"We need to go. Quickly." I turned away and started running, forcing Luke and Thalia to keep up. Thalia was trying not to cry out, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. When I finally stopped, we all dropped onto a boulder for a break. Luke was staring at me intently.

"Annabeth…what did you see back there?" I swallowed.

"Bones." Luke frowned.

"Do you know what kind of bones? Maybe they were-" I interrupted him.

"Yes I know what kind. A skull, spine, another skull…what? You asked what kind of bones!" Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, we know. Luke, we need to get to that house. Right now." Luke had gone pale, but he nodded and helped Thalia to her feet. Then, we took off into the forest again.

We stood at the edge of the forest. Luke took a breath, and then headed forward. As soon as he stepped into the meadow, there was a bright flash of light and a voice.

"You should not have come back." If I had thought Luke was pale earlier that was nothing compared to now. He started backing away, melting into the forest, but then a person appeared. He resembled Luke in a lot of ways, they both had the same eyes and the same face…I could easily tell that this was Luke's father. He opened his mouth, and repeated himself.

"You should not have come back." Luke was hardly visible, but the man went over and touched his arm gently.

"Luke. Do you know who I am?" Luke avoided eye contact with his dad.

"Yes." The man didn't smile.

"Good. Then we will all go inside." With that, he marched inside the white house, leaving us to follow him. As we walked, I noticed a couple things. There were little beanbag toys that I never had any interest in, but these ones were different. They were mini monsters. I shuddered as I walked past a hydra. Luke took no interest in any of these things, but Thalia was glaring at them for some unknown reason. Once we got inside the house, a woman greeted us at the door. She looked like she had gone mad. Her smile was a bit to big for her face, and her white hair stuck up all over her head. I almost laughed at her, but then remembered that she was Luke's mother. Probably. She greeted us with a huge smile.

"Luke! How are you, my boy? Hermes, hello!" I stared in shock at the man. This was Hermes? Luke was glaring at his dad and ignoring the woman.

"Hey mom. Dad." Hermes nodded at Luke, then turned to the older woman.

"May, hello my dear." The lady-May-beamed.

"I love you, Hermes! Luke, dear, who are your friends?" Luke's jaw tightened.

"This is Thalia and…Annabeth." His voice softened when he said my name, so I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He smiled back at me.

"Luke, how about you lead our new friends into the house?" Luke's jaw tightened again, and he gripped my hand more tightly. Once we got in the house Thalia looked at Hermes.

"Lord Hermes…you wouldn't be able to heal my leg, would you?" Hermes glanced at her, as if only noticing her for the first time.

"What? Oh, no. I came here to deal with certain...things. May can fix you up. Luke, can I talk with you in the living room?" Right before he left I grabbed his hand. He turned, startled.

"Are you…are you really Hermes?" He smiled at me.

"Yes, Annabeth, I am." Then he went into the living room, and Luke followed. I stayed behind with Thalia while May bandaged her leg and put medicine on it, while chatting merrily.

"…did you know Hermes himself gave me my medicine? He said to use it for emergency's only. This doesn't look like and emergency, but I'll never use it myself." I peeked into the living room. _Can we go?_ I mouthed to Luke. He nodded, then mouthed _soon._ I ducked back into the kitchen, and watched May quickly finished healing Thalia's leg, while Luke came in from the living room.

"Okay, we can go now." He grabbed my hand, then practically dragged me out, while I waved good-bye to May and Hermes.

*LINE BREAK*

I glimpsed one last image of Luke's house as we plunged into the undergrowth. As we walked, Thalia suddenly stopped.

"Wait. Listen." We all listened. At first I couldn't hear anything, but soon I heard it: something running through the bushes. Thalia paled a bit, but Luke turned toward the direction of the noise and took out his sword. I copied him and took out my knife. Thalia tried to protest, but Luke ignored her and kept going toward the monster, sword drawn. I followed him, watching his every move. Suddenly Something appeared, tripped and fell down, knocking Luke off his feet and sending me and Thalia tumbling down behind him. By the time I got myself up Luke had his sword pointed at the person.

"Luke," I begged, "Don't hurt him. He's a person!" The person bleated.

"I'm NOT a person! I am a satyr!" I stared at this creature. Him? He was a satyr? He looked like a human. The satyr looked around nervously.

"Does anyone here happen to be Thalia Grace?" Thalia's expression hardened.

"It's not Grace. I don't use my surname." The satyr looked at her.

"So you're Thalia?" She nodded. "I'm supposed to bring you to Camp Half-Blood. Are the other 2 demi-gods as well?" Thalia nodded again. The satyr still looked nervous, but he turned towards me and Luke and said "Well, since you're here, I might as well bring you along. Follow me, my name is Grover. With that he grabbed my hand and put his arm around Thalia's shoulder to help her walk.

PLEASE REVIEW! I won't start writing until I get 5 reviews, and then I won't publish it until I get 7. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'm back! Sorry for not updating for so long, but...um...I was busy. Yeah, I won't be updating very often, but I WILL update! Oh-i have 8 reviews! Sorry-I meant to update sooner, but...yeah. Well, I'll shut up now and let you read it!

* * *

As we walked, we learned that the stranger\s name was Grover, he was a satyr (which meant half-human half-goat), and that he was going to take us to a camp. At first I didn't want to go-how was I supposed to trust these people? But eventually I agreed to go, although I wasn't looking forward to it.

I changed my mind pretty quick.

After a few days of running non-stop, having monsters chase us, and having practically no food, I was ready to go to the camp. In fact, I was almost looking forward to it.

"Grover," Panted Thalia, "Are we even close to Camp Half-Blood yet?"

Grover shook his head. "At least another week, and that's if we have no attacks at all. Which won't happen. And...you guys don't have hooves. You can't run like the satyrs, which will slow us down." Then he seemed to realize that what he said might have been taken the wrong way, and he glanced behind for a second.

And in that second, he ran into a monster. Literally. He fell on the grass, looked up and started whimpering, moving away.

Thalia cursed, pulled out her canister and activated her bracelet. Luke took out his sword-a weapon that he got from Grover, and I pulled out my knife.

I studied it. It was green, and covered with scales. It had small, beady eyes that were full of hate-and intelligence. I could tell that this was not going to be easy to kill. Suddenly I had a bad flashback of earlier, when Thalia had got bitten. She still wasn't completely healed. Grover said that he had medicine, but I wasn't sure...

Thalia ran up to the monster, which I was pretty sure was a dragon, and drove her spear into its eye. At least she tried to. It saw her coming, and drew back, then spit into her face. With poison. She screamed, and fell to the ground, trying to wipe her face off on the grass. It would've been kind of funny if it wasn't so serious.

In the meantime, Luke had been going around the monster unnoticed, and he lifted up his sword, then drove it down with all his might. The monster screeched, a sound that left my ears ringing, and whipped around, which really wasn't a smart thing to do, as I was right here. Maybe it didn't see me as a threat.

I ran up to it, and stuck my knife in between two of its scales, as near to its heart as I could get. It wailed, and this time Luke was able to get his sword into the dragon's eye.

It slowly dissintagrated before our eyes, and we silently watched it until it was a pile of dust.

"Well," said Thalia, "that was interesting. Now, Grover, I could really use some of that medicine. You know, my leg also hurts a lot...I really could've used that earlier."

Grover blushed and opened his backpack. After a few long moments of him rummaging around in his bag, e finally brought up a bag of mushed up...something. I couldn't tell what it was. It looked like it might've once been Rice Krispie Square, but I didn't know how that would help Thalia.

Thalia was eyeing the baggy of...stuff warily. "How will that help?" She asked, still staring at the bag.

"It's ambrosia..." Stated Grover, as if it was obvious. Then, when he saw our confused faces, he became confused as well. "Don't you know? Well, it's the food of the gods. In small amounts it will heal a demigod, but if you eat too much, it will turn your bones to sand. And nectar-that's the drink of the gods-will turn your blood to fire." I stared at him, then slowly inched my way away from the ambrosia.

Thalia stared at him. "You expect me to eat this? When it'll probably kill me?" Grover shook hid head.

"No-it'll only kill you if you eat to much. Just eat a bit." Thalia grabbed it from him and took a bite. She immediately relaxed.

"Oh my gods, this is so good," she said, taking another bite. "It tastes just like... macaroni and cheese." I stared at her. Mac and Cheese? What?

Luke had a similar expression on his face, as well as Grover.

"What? Asked Grover, mirroring my own thoughts, "that's what it tastes like to you?" Thalia nodded.

"Why? What does it taste like to you?"

"I've never had it-I'm not a half-blood like you guys."

Even at my young age, I knew what that conversation meant.

"Can we keep going?" I asked. I didn't want to stay here too long. It felt like bad luck.

Grover nodded, and we kept on running.

Apparently, we were more than halfway there. Only a few days to go. I couldn't wait. I was exhausted, starving, sore, and covered from head to toe in scratches, dirt, and the remains of monsters. Which didn't smell good.

Grover stood up straight, sniffing the wind. Over the past week, we had learnt that he could smell monsters. Thalia looked at him anxiously.

"Are they close?" He nodded.

"A lot of them. And they're closing in fast."

* * *

Alright, so next chapter is when they're with the cyclops! I'm getting near the end, but I might keep writing chapters about her life until Percy comes. Alright, so...um...goodbye!


End file.
